


Sherlock Writes Another 'Iodine-Lutetium-Vanadium-Uranium' Letter

by ThatMysteryWriter



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Confessions, Gen, Love Letters, M/M, Math Kink, Math and Science Metaphors, Puns & Word Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8937064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMysteryWriter/pseuds/ThatMysteryWriter
Summary: John's married and on his honeymoon. Alone in Baker Street, Sherlock needs to vent and writes down his pent-up feelings in chemically explosive series of letters to John.  " I confess, I am disappointed you have chosen to form base pairs with another, John. I would suggest dissolution as the solution, but I could never ask you to abandon a marriage for an unsavory companion of dubious morals. Or worse -a high functioning sociopath. And yet. . .you give my electrons a positive charge. Who are we to deny this absurdly simple chemistry, John?. . ."





	

**Author's Note:**

> PART 1 of Sherlock's letter to John [Here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8851798)

_Dear John,_

_Once more I find myself having a staring contest at your empty chair, thinking of you more than periodically. I confess, I am disappointed you have chosen to form base pairs with another. I would suggest dissolution as the solution, but as Mycroft warned me not to get involved in your little ionic bond of domestic bliss, I could never ask you to abandon a marriage for an unsavory companion of dubious morals. Or worse -a high functioning sociopath. And yet, I confess, John, your allure piques my interest more than Schrödinger's cat. Bluntly speaking, my deductions tell me you hold a similar, unspoken sentiment. Surely, you see that the positively charged cation (you) and the negatively charged anion (me) have an attraction to each other. You give my electrons a positive charge, John. Who are we to deny this absurdly simple chemistry?_ _But, perhaps Mycroft is right. I know we—I must get over this unbalanced reaction. Finding a covalent bond with another may be ideal. Unfortunate that I do not have my ion someone else _. . .__

_Perhaps I should find someone with a natural frequency that resonates with my own. Not 'The Woman', of course. No. Someone warm and brave and kind who'll allow me to easily diffuse through their selectively permeable membrane. Someone with excitable state of energy in crime solving. Someone with eyes bluer than a solution of copper (II) hydroxide. Someone with an aesthetically ideal arrangement of atoms (who, dare I say, is comprised of some Fluorine, Iodine, & Neon atoms). Someone with wave-particle duality who radiates an inner light wherever they go. . ._

_Oh John, a fool I was, not to see our chemistry sooner. If we had another chance, I am positive we'd bond to form base pairs. Together we could form complementary angles and be right. I need not even take your Wronskian to know that you're are a strong, linearly independent function. No doubt, we'll easily form a fundamental set of solutions. How my mind palace is overtaking me again, racing like an engine. To dream that someday, like sin (pi/2), you might be 'the one', and we might find covalently structured lattice rings on our fingers. . . ~~and then unzip each other's dna strands .~~  _

_Well, I have made a fool of myself enough in one day. Clearly, I should lay off the 7% solution. As you're currently on your honeymoon, I shall leave you to your combustion reactions. I am sure there is a nuclear envelope that demands the attention of your large protein complexes._

_My regards to your nucleotide, ~~A,~~ in your base pair,_

_S.H_

**Author's Note:**

> Dissolution = When an ionic compound such as NaCl breaks apart into ions, like Na+ and Cl -, in a polar solvent like water. Symbolizes John and Mary's marriage.
> 
> Schrödinger's cat - thought experiment which uses a cat and a box to describe the deeply intriguing nature of quantum mechanics. To Sherlock, John's allure is far more intriguing.
> 
> Cations = Positively charge ions (John); Anions=Negatively charge ions (Sherlock). They attract to form an ionic bond/compound (Johnlock)
> 
> Covalent bond: A bond which shares electrons. Precisely what Sherlock needs.
> 
> Wave-particle duality - talks about the properties of light. Sherlock implies John gives him light.
> 
> John 'comprised of some Fluorine, Iodine, & Neon atoms' = comprised of some FINe atoms according to S.H
> 
> A right angle = 90 degrees; Two acute angles (S.H + J.H.W) can be complementary (and form a right angle together).
> 
> sin(pi/2) = 1
> 
> C,G,A,T are nucleotides in DNA. Two nucleotides form a base pair. Here, Mary (AKA Agra) is 'A'
> 
> Nuclear pores are large protein complexes that penetrate a cell's nuclear envelope; they move genetic material, in and out, of the nucleus's membrane -kind of like a meat dagger ( _That's what she said. _And by she, I mean Rebekah)__
> 
>  
> 
> _\--------------------------------------------------------------_
> 
>  
> 
> _PART 1 of Sherlock's letter to John_[Here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8851798)  
>  The title of this series alludes to the new trailer where Sherlock says 'I love you.' Just take the chemical symbols of each element and string them together. You get Sherlock writes an I-Lu-V-U letter <3


End file.
